Gamma Mark II/Strosek
Type of Character Extra Boss Status Alive Appearance A bipedal Green Pikmin who would be totally nondescript if not for his outfit, consisting of a black, sleeveless "tank top" of sorts and black pants with a cape pinned to the back of the waistband. Along with this is a golden bracer on his right wrist, and a mysterious, hovering book that is with him at all times. He can occasionally be seen wielding a weapon that looks about like a large pistol with a wicked, curved blade literally duct-taped on, and a number of curving red tattoos over his entire body that, strangely enough, aren't always there. Powers Strosek is infected with the Eclipse virus, which has progressed to the "driver" stage. As an Eclipse Driver, Strosek heals incredibly quickly, and is capable of "dividing" magical attacks, severing the magical "programming" that allows the spell to function. As an Eclipse Driver, Strosek has an EC-Divider (Code 996), but unlike most Eclipse infectees he also has the Book of the Silver Cross, a strange little book that hovers by him, an eternal sentinel. Weaknesses Strosek is deaf and mostly blind, thanks to the Eclipse virus. The Book of the Silver Cross can compensate for both of these, though his vision is akin to a digital HUD, his surroundings blurry. With the Book in defensive mode, it restricts his hearing to itself - no need for him to hear anyone else. Resistances As a Green Pikmin, Strosek is largely resistant to acid and poisons. Thanks to the Book of the Silver Cross, however, virtually nothing can hit him anyway, either being utterly destroyed beforehand or blocked by the Book's powerful shielding spells. Immunities No real immunities. Personality A lonely, dejected individual. He wants only for everyone to just stay away from him, so that the Book and EC-Divider won't hurt them. He can at times reveal a somewhat more... sinister personality, if pushed too hard. History Strosek is Gamma Mark II. He was one of the last of the Mk II line to awaken... and it took Omega to bring him down then, when he was less reserved and more psychotic. When Omega Mark II was destroyed, however, he became much meeker, finding himself without any real purpose and carrying a deadly disease. He found his way to Omicron to seek a cure... and that didn't go so well. Themes Main - Supporting Me (Sonic Adventure 2) Battle - Lightning Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Vs Mithril - Boss Battle #1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Trivia You may have seen the reveal of who he is coming. I only use the less than/greater than symbols as brackets for Experiments. Strosek is based on Thoma from Lyrical Nanoha FORCE. Black Knight mode reference Tropes that Apply to the Character True Neutral, Walking Wasteland, Wave Motion Gun (Divide Zero), Bifurcated Weapon (EC-Divider), Super Powered Evil Side (When hijacked by the Book of the Silver Cross), Healing Factor, Marked Change, Anti-Magic (Has an active aura of such on his body, as well as his Divide ability), AI is a Crapshoot (The Book hijacks his body as a defense mechanism), Unskilled but Strong (Has no idea how to use his incredible power by himself) Category:Characters Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Experiments Category:Minor Characters